Chef
Chefs are able to create food through the use of Recipes and Ingredients which can be used to increase Energy Levels or to obtain certain Stat Buffs. NPC Locations There are NPCs located in Towns who are needed to learn new recipes, advanced onto the next level and to purchase necessary Ingredients. The table below is a list of the locations of the Chef NPCs. Chef Rank The table below are the Ranks that a Chef can obtain. Skill Level EXP Players are required to cook Recipes in order to earn EXP to increase their Skill Level. The maximum amount of EXP given when cooking the required Recipes is 1, it is impossible to get more than 1 EXP per Cooking process. Recipes are divided into 5 different colors: * Grey - Recipe will no longer give EXP Points. * Green - Recipe has a low chance of giving EXP per cooking process. * Yellow - Recipe has a medium chance of giving EXP per cooking process. * Orange - Recipe has a high chance of giving EXP per cooking process. * Red - Recipe has yet to be learned. There are Special Profession/Hobby Mastery Books which can be used to gain fast EXP, these books are generally available from certain Special Event Merchants. * Chef Master Scroll - Gives +5 Profession Level until Skill Level 550 (Limited to the Chef Hobby only) Desirable Profession Tokens Desirable/Mystical Profession Tokens can be obtained by completing Daily Quests from Profession NPCs in the following Areas: * The Hintervale * Sunset Vale These Tokens can be used to purchase certain Recipes and Ingredient from the Profession NPCs in the Areas listed above. Desirable/Mystical Token Shop With the Episode 2.5 Update, Desirable Tokens could no longer be obtained via quests, however players are able to purchase a box of 10x Desirable Tokens from any Profession NPC, located in The Hintervale or Sunset Vale. The table below is a list of items available in the Desirable Token Shop. Profession Quests Players can obtain Daily Chef Quests from Chef NPCs, who are located in The Hintervale and Sunset Vale. * Chef NPC: Carlito, Located in The Hintervale * Chef NPC: Akula, Located in Sunset Vale Recipes Recipes can be obtained via the Chef NPCs or from defeated monsters. Recipes are divided into 4 different categories: * Food Recipes - Consume to increase Energy levels. * Snack Recipes - Consume to obtain stats for a short amount of time (15-30 Minutes), disappears upon death. * Gourmet Recipes - Consume to obtain stats for a limited time (30 Minutes - 1 Hour), disappears upon death. * Epicure Recipes - Consume to obtain stats for a limited time and does not disappear upon death. Cooking Recipes require 2-3 items in order to create Food. The items needed are: * Primary Ingredients (Obtained from Mob drops). * Secondary Ingredients (Purchase from any Chef NPC or Ingredient Merchant). * Essence of Courage (Obtained from Valhalla or the Marketplace). Refer to Section: Ingredient/Recipe Locations for information on where to obtain Ingredients/Recipes Food Recipes. Gourmet Recipes. Snack Recipes. Epicurean Recipes. Ingredient/Recipe Locations Due to the Episode 2.0 Update, a majority of the Recipes in Episode 1.0 have become irrelevant. They are still obtainable in game, however all the Recipes in Episode 1.0 can be disregarded as there are now easier alternatives for the Chef Profession to reach a higher level. Primary Ingredients Primary Ingredients - Episode 1.0 Secondary Ingredients Special Event Ingredients Recipes Recipes - Episode 1.0 Special Event Recipes Passive Skill - Epicurean Cooking The Epicurean Cooking Passive Skill allows players to create Epicurean level food, whose buffs last even after a character's death. Epicurean level foods can only be consumed by the creator due to refined tastes required to appreciate them (unlike other Profession/Hobby Passive skills, there is only 1 level available for the Epicurean Cooking Skill). Achievements Notes * Cancelling or quitting this Profession will reset the Skill level and EXP to 0. * The Desirable Token Shop requires players to have One (1) of the Main Professions. Category:Secondary Professions